A Letter From The Past
by FaithinBones
Summary: Booth finds a letter. The letter Brennan wrote to Booth when she was buried alive by the Gravedigger.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I don't know about you; but, I've always wanted to know what Brennan wrote in her letter in "Aliens in a Spaceship". HH will probably never let us know so I thought I would give it a shot. This is a very short story and it's probably been done more than once; but, I thought I would put my two cents in.

I don't own Bones. If I did we would know what Hodgins and Brennan wrote in their letters.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had told Brennan that he would make sure the apartment was clean before they brought the baby home from the hospital. Booth was sitting in Brennan's hospital room, holding his baby girl. Brennan was sitting in the chair next to him, staring at Booth and their newborn daughter.

"After all, I used to take care of my place when I was a bachelor; so, it shouldn't be a big deal to clean our apartment.", Booth said, smiling and looking at Brennan.

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Why don't you let me hire someone for a few weeks? We usually clean the apartment together. I don't want you think you have to do it by yourself."

"Nah, we don't need to waste money like that.", Booth said, "Maybe we can hire someone to do the heavy cleaning, later; but, I can take care of the light stuff now."

"Well, if you're sure.", Brennan said.

"I'm sure.", Booth said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had attacked the apartment with a lot of energy. He washed the clothes, cleaned the bathrooms, cleaned the kitchen, vacuumed the floors, washed the dishes and dusted. God he hated to dust stuff. It had to be the most boring job ever. He usually got Brennan to do it or Parker, if he was staying with him on the weekend. Parker was willing do it for a new toy or some money. Booth didn't mind. He hated dusting so much. So stuff had a little dust on it. It didn't hurt anything. Of course, Brennan would think that was a terrible idea; so, dusting would be a must for at least her and the baby's homecoming.

After he managed to get through the torturous duty of dusting, he finished up by folding the now clean clothes and decided to put everything away. Then he would be finished.

While putting Brennan's, clean socks in her sock drawer, Booth saw a piece of paper peeking out among the socks. Curious, Booth took the folded paper out of the drawer. He was very surprised to see his name written on the outside of the paper. Feeling like a snoop, Booth opened the paper and read it.

"Booth, you were the only one I could count on in my life. I knew you would find me some day. I want you to know that I should have taken a chance. If I could have loved anyone, it was you. Love Bones."

Stunned, Booth sat down on the bed, staring at the paper. "My God, the time we wasted," Booth thought. "The time I wasted."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Any good? Let me know what you think. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

I was asked by Mina Tepes to add another chapter to this story. Here goes.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooo

Booth sat and stared at the paper for along time. The words leaped off the paper at him and burned him like a fire that couldn't be put out, "Booth, you were the only one I could count on in my life. I knew you would find me some day. I want you to know that I should have taken a chance. If I could have loved anyone, it was you. Love Bones."

The memory of Brennan being kidnapped still haunted his dreams. In his worst nightmare, Brennan and Hodgins waited for him to come and rescue him and he failed. He would search and search; but, he couldn't find them. Whenever he had this nightmare he would wake up weeping. He couldn't help it. It had been such a close thing.

He had this nightmare the week before Brennan had given birth to their daughter. He had dreamed that Brennan had died, buried alive, calling his name. Brennan had woke him up and had asked why he was weeping. He couldn't explain. How could he tell her that something that didn't happen had been haunting him for years? How could he tell the woman he loved that he almost lost the only chance he had ever had for true happiness?

Now, with the letter in his hand, he saw the past in a different light. Brennan had thought of him when she thought she was going to die. She had wanted him to know that she had regrets. My God, the time they both wasted. Neither admitting that they were meant for each other. Brennan not being able to admit that love was possible. If only we had said something to each other. Why did we have to run away from each other?

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Booth entered Brennan's hospital room with a certain amount of trepidation. He had brought the letter with him. He wasn't sure he had a right to show it to her. Maybe she wouldn't want to think about that awful time. He knew that Brennan still had terrible dreams about being trapped underground. She had her own nightmares about the Gravedigger and he wasn't sure it was fair to bring up that monstrous time now.

Walking into the room, Booth saw that Brennan was holding little Christine. They were so beautiful. It made his throat tighten a little seeing them.

Smiling, Booth walked towards the chair Brennan sat in and kneeled on the floor next to her. "Heah, Bones, how are you doing? Did you and little Christine have a good afternoon?"

Smiling Brennan said, "We had a very good day. Doctor Grant came by and said we can go home tomorrow morning."

"That's good, Bones." Rising from his knees, he walked over to the other chair in the room, picked it up and moved it next to Brennan. Sitting down, Booth said, "Bones, I want to talk to you about something."

Hearing the tone of Booth's voice, Brennan started to look concerned. "What's wrong Booth? Is there something disturbing you?"

Nodding his head, Booth took the paper he had found in the sock drawer out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Brennan. Taking it into her hand, Brennan recognized the paper and looked at Booth for an explanation.

Looking at the floor and then back at Brennan, Booth said, "Why, Bones? If you had regrets about us then, why didn't you give us a chance when I asked you to outside the Hoover building? We wasted so much time that we could have had together."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "Fear is a terrible thing Booth. I have loved you for a very long time. I told myself that I loved you as a friend. As my best friend. I was afraid to let it be anything else. I was afraid to let myself admit I loved you because I feared what would happen if you left me some day. I didn't want to gamble with my future because of my fear of the past. I had never been loved by anyone who wanted to stay with me. If I couldn't see that love in my own parents, in my own brother, then how could I see it in you? I did have regrets then, Booth and I have regrets now. We did waste a lot of time."

Touching the side of Brennan's face with his hand, Booth said, "We all have regrets, Honey. I don't want our past to influence our future. I want you to know, I will never leave you. Never. Do you understand?"

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "I know. I do love you Booth. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want those 30 or 40 or 50 years you told me about. I want them for us."

Leaning over little Christine, Booth kissed Brennan with as much love as a man can show the woman he loves. She understood.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? Any good?


End file.
